


Green

by kurtcobain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cold Oak, Dying Sam, M/M, Poetry, Protective Dean, Sam's POV, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcobain/pseuds/kurtcobain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shitty lil poem i wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

     Green

     Green is the color of grass; green is the color of the ocean on a cloudy day.

     Green is the color of life and of vitality.

     It is the color of jealousy, of envy.

     It is the color he turns when his lover is with  _her._

     It is the color he turns when he bites into a bad burger, or catches the flu.

     Green is the color of his favorite shirt, a color that surrounds him with warmth and safety.

     It is a color he could never forget, even if time were to erode away at his eyesight and memory.

     Green is the color of coming home, the color of a broken man who holds his broken brother in his arms whispering,

     "It's gonna be okay Sammy, you'll see."

     As the spark of life fades from hazel eyes.

     Green is the color of his beloved's eyes, a vivid green that could tear apart his jigsaw heart and put it back together; somehow better than before.

     Green is his savior, his protector, his one true love, and his soul mate.

     Green is the last thing he sees as he lays, dying in arms stronger than his own.

     


End file.
